The present invention relates to certain novel derivatives of N-phosphonomethylaminomethylboronic acid and specifically to certain esters of the acid.
The compounds of the present invention have not previously been described and are found to have significant herbicidal activity as is hereinafter demonstrated. Although sodium borate salts are known to be general herbicides, the herbicidal use of the novel boronate esters claimed herein has not been described.